cheridithfandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
Humans are by far the most common race in Cheridith, though they are also the most recent, having entered the world in 300 A.E.E. Despite their seemingly ordinary simplicity, they multiplied quickly and drove the old races out of the land. Of course, it was not long before the old races fought back, and so the Human scientists created mutagens that would make them more powerful, and thus subspecies of Humans were created; though by and large, the "common" Human still remains the most prevalent. Characteristics Of all the races in Cheridith, Humans are the least charitable, the most treacherous, and the least honorable. It was against foes like these that the other races could not stand. They simply did not understand the humans. Typically ranging from five to six and a half feet in height, Humans are on the small side of the size spectrum. They're not particularly fast or agile, nor do they have the enhanced senses that many other races do. However, they do have wit and cunning, and guileful like snakes they take advantage of everything within arms-length. Not particularly hirsute, Humans rely on cloaks made from animal pelts to keep warm in cooler regions, and their frail constitution quickly succumbs to the elements if unprotected. But the rate at which they reproduce, with over seventy percent of them finding mates, is nonpareil. Each couple has an average of three children, and not only this, but many Humans go to the point of having multiple mates, a practice unheard of by any of the other races. Human Types Through the innovation of Human scientists, different mutagens were created to help the Humans fight back against the invasions of other races. These mutagens had the effect of changing the human genome, a universal effect being a much longer lifespan, but were not hereditary, as the corrupted genes would kill the eggs before the sperm reached them, making reproduction impossible. After cessation of the Driving Wars, the Humans, treacherous as ever, turned on their own kind, and mutated Humans were cast out from society, with many branding them as other races and rejecting them. Meiges See more on Meiges here. Meiges were one of the earliest Human sub-types created. They were created to understand and be able to use and take advantage of arts. Initially the mutagenic concoctions were crude and unpredictable, but they were refined enough to the point where Meiges could expand their knowledge of arts rapidly, and soon they had mastered all but the most secret and difficult ones. Shamans See more on Shamans here. Shamans came after Meiges in terms of chronological order, though in terms of popularity they far exceeded the latter. Not much different from the rudimentary Meiges, Shamans had the added advantage of a boost towards learning Life Arts which gave them added abilities in healing and regeneration. Since the mutagen required was essentially harmless, many people took to becoming Shamans in some degree, and even after the Turn, those who are Shamans are looked upon more favorably and sometimes are ignored by the Purists. Takers See more on Takers here. Takers were created much later on in the process of Human mutagenic research. Made with corruption and evil intent behind them, they were designed to be the ultimate killing machine, capable of mastering such arts as related to efficiency and ruthless dispatching. The mutagen required was extremely expensive, and very few of them exist. Those that are in existence are mercenaries and assassins for hire. Not only was the mutagen used highly refined, but it was also extremely toxic, and often killed the consumer rather than transforming him or her. If the transformation was successful though, it was usually followed by extreme and unpredictable negative effects. In the famous story of "Old Melted Brain," a user reported parts of his brain melting, and afterwards he was unable to hold a straight conversation nor was he able to think about anything beyond his basic drives. The Purist Movement In the Turn, an organization known as the Purists arose. Gathering and training normal Humans called Purifiers, they set out to rid the world of mutated Humans. This was a reaction to the surplus of mutated Humans who no longer had the jobs they had been designed for, and thus they resorted to misusing their abilities. The rest of humanity reacted violently and quickly eliminated most of their creations before the mutations had a chance to realize what was happening. Very soon the Purists drove the mutated Humans into exile or hiding, and, despite supposed peace having been declared, few dare show their face.Category:Races